The Queen of Minecraft
by Hosoi Kurai
Summary: When i am suddenly in minecraft, i must learn fast to survive. But why are the Enderman protecting me?
1. The Beginning, And Epic Failures

Hey guys. I am writing a minecraft fanfic now. This is gonna be the first story I make any effort to make more than one chapter, considering this is easier to write than anime fanfictions. So here we go, minecraft fans!

BEGIN!

Hi my name is Cara, but call me Air. I have dark blonde hair with bleach blonde tips (natural) with just a hint of red. My eyes are blue with light green/yellow ring around the pupil. I love the color blue, especially lighter shades.

So I'm walking around the neighborhood, bored humming as I walk. Suddenly I feel dizzy, and I trip, falling flat on my face on the cement. I lay there for a while, confused as to why the hard cement suddenly feels like… grass?

I slowly push myself up. I gasp, losing my usual calm attitude. I fall back on my behind on the grass.

Everything is blocky, kind of like that game… mincroft? Manecraft? MINECRAFT! That's it. I haven't played it for a while. I still remember how to play and everything's name, so that won't be a problem.

Well I better get supplies fast. I don't want to be outside when it gets dark, to fall prey to the zombies or the skeletons or spiders, or, the creepiest of all, enderman. Those things are CREEPY! But I still think they are awesome.

So wood first. I walk up to a tree, I'm hesitant to hit the tree, I've done it in the past, not fun.

I hit the tree with all my might, surprised to see that it isn't hard, kind of like a soft dodge ball, I guess.

I keep punching, watching the block break. It falls to the ground in a smaller block and I pick it up. A large bag pops out of nowhere and I jump.

I put the block into the bag and shrug, then continue collecting wood for planks and crafting tables.

Once I have about 40 blocks of wood, I stop, rubbing my knuckles. Yes the trees are soft, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to punch lots of them for about two hours.

Walking to a cliff that looks promising, I begin digging into the soft hearth. Once I have a decent sized hole I build a crafting table. Then a door, now I'm safe inside here.

Looking around, I see it's starting to get dark. "Shoot." I said, and realize that's the first time I have spoken since I got here.

I craft a wooden pickaxe, a wooden sword, and a wooden axe. Wood things aren't the best, but it'll have to do. Until I can get some stone.

I have to wait out the night because I have no wool to make a bed. My stomach growls.

I haven't had any food yet, I'm starving! I make a mental note to get some food tomorrow.

If I'm desperate enough, I can go get food now, but risk getting attacked…

My stomach growls again "Oh well, I have a sword at least" I slowly open the door, sword in hand.

I spy around until I have spotted a pig a little ways off, then I realize, even if I get food, I need stone to get a furnace to cook it, along with coal.

It was then I notice there are like three zombies coming my way.

Things just aren't looking up for me are they?

I run back to my cave

I'm not fast enough, they're gonna get me! One punches me back and I fall to the ground, my sword flying several feet away.

Tears begin spilling fast out of my eyes, 'I should have known better than to go outside at night'

I close my eyes waiting for the killing hit. 'If I die… do I respawn? Or is this it…'

Suddenly I feel something refreshing, almost like a snow flake touching my cheek.

My eyes snap open. Purple sparkles? Wait… my eyes widen don't the purple sparkles belong to the…

I look up. Standing in front of me is the tallest enderman I have ever seen! Take your average one. This one is like two and a half heads taller than that!

It swipes its arm around and kills the zombies in one hit. Then it turns around and stares at me. It is right in front of me, preventing me from moving much.

I try not to stare at it, I know they hate that.

It backs up, allowing me up. I slowly stand and look up at it. "Wow." I breathe. It's like double my size.

"erm… thank you" I say. It nods, its purple eyes flashing.

I turn and begin walking back to my cave, feeling safe now that the enderman is with me.

It follows me, as if making sure I get back safely.

Once I'm in front of my house I turn to look at the enderman.

I smile at it and watch as it nods again and turns, picking up a piece of dirt from the ground and flashing away.

I giggle. I always thought it was funny and kind of adorable how the enderman just pick up things.

I sit and look outside my door, waiting for the light. It's the middle of the night, I need something to do.

I stand and look around at my dark and empty cavern. I need light, and food, and sand, and stone, and a whole bunch of other things.

I guess I'll get started tomorrow.

I sit pondering why the enderman helped me. I guess it just felt like it.

Then I realize that ever since I saw the enderman, nothing was blocky anymore, it looked like real life, but I still consider this a game.

I look up and notice the sun is coming up. I grin "alright!" I say.

I walk up to the door, looking out. I squeak when I realize there was about ten zombies and skeletons outside my cave, now burning.

I wait until they burn, then walk outside. I pick up the bones from the skeletons, never know, might need them later.

I walk around, cheering when I see stone. I mine until I have like 50 pieces of stone.

My hands hurt, but my giddiness makes up for that.

I skip back to the cave and make stone equipment. I then take my new stone pickaxe and go searching for coal.

I find some in a little hole. Quite a lot of it actually. I stuff it in the bag and notice it's getting pretty full.

And heavy.

I drop the stuff off at my cave and get my sword, the wood one, and head to get food.

(A:N/ this is a mix between the xbox 360 version and the computer version. I have the xbox version, but there aren't any enderman in that, and I want my favorite creatures in this. ONWARDS!)

After getting lots of pork and some beef and leather, and picking up a few eggs, I walk back to the cave tired.

I dump the stuff in there and go back with my just about broken wood sword (I'm saving the stone one) and look for some sheep.

After getting lots of wool, it begins to get dark out, so I head back to the bat cave I call home right now.

After crafting torches, a bed, cooking pork chops and eating a couple of them, I take my leather and make armor, setting it up for the next morning.

It was a long day of work, and I'm exhausted. I drop onto the bed, softly singing a song

"Your not alone,

together we stand,

I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand,

and when it gets cold,

and it feels like the end,

there's no place to go you know I won't give in,

no I won't give in,

keep holding on,

cause you know I'm here for you, here for you,

just stay strong, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make It through,

there's nothing you could say, nothing you could do,

there's no other way when it comes to the truth ,

keep holding on…

cause you know I'm here for you, here for you…..

I slowly drift off to sleep to the sound of my own voice.

Unbeknownst to be, a few enderman were listening outside my door, mystified by my voice.

The next morning, I woke up sore, no doubt because of all the work I did yesterday.

I contemplated staying in bed all day, but thought better of it. There was work to do, and I should do it.

I got up, ate some beef, and put my armor on. I packed up my stone equipment and headed out the door.

As I walked, I got distracted and began thinking about why I was here, therefore I wasn't looking where I was going at all.

And due to my idiocy, I fell right into a giant cave.

A:N thank you for reading my story! It means so much to me! If you liked it please comment. Comments make my day, they really do.

Also, this story DOES have a plot, not just me in the game. I may not get to the plot until WAY later though, so don't be expecting it anytime soon. I will give you a hint though, the plot largely involves the enderman, so expect to see a lot of them! Bye for now! 3


	2. Falls, Falls, And Waterfalls

Welcome back to the queen of minecraft!

I'd like to thank Mister Pie, for giving me some advice, I will try to add more information to the chapters ahead.

Also I'd like to thank enderBOSS127 and Pipecleaner for inspiring me to get off my lazy butt and write another chapter.

I'm kind of trying to make a joke in the story, where our heroine falls at the end of every chapter, and so far it's going good!

I'm starting another thing called the self-made quote of the chapter, or s-mqotc for short

"Flying is the easy part, it's learning not to fall that is hard"-Erin (me)

STORY START!

After screaming my head off for about ten seconds, I landed flat on my back in the cave.

My back felt tingly, so I assumed three things.

My spine was damaged.

I was paralyzed.

My back was gonna hurt for a LONG time.

After standing up, I was able to determine it was C.

I groaned. That hurt. Bad.

Looking around I saw it was pitch dark.

Wincing, I pull out a torch and shove it into the dirt block by my face.

Now, a little detour here. I've always had a bad problem with sudden light.

Like this one time, I was in a dark room at my grandparents' house, and I clicked on the light.

No big deal, right?

Wrong.

I came face-to-back with a DINNER PLATE SIZED SPIDER!

After my family heard me screaming, they came to make sure I was okay, They killed it, but I passed out from lack of oxygen from all the screaming.

Many more encounters just like this had me scared of turning on lights while I'm in the dark.

So I was expecting something like a spider or a beetle, maybe a snake, you know, something small and for the most part harmless.

However, I was definitely not expecting to see a FREAKIN' CREEPER in front of me.

I gawked.

Why does life hate me so?

It looked them ran at me, flashing red. EEK! I kicked in in the face, but that didn't do anything

Once again, seeing my life flash before my eyes, I close my eyes, waiting, but when nothing came, I opened my eyes.

Gone.

Just like that it's gone.

Bet you were expecting an enderman weren't you?

I'm evil

After breathing heavy for a few minutes, I stand and begin my descent.

(Enter writers block and a break of like 10 hours)

Ahem, make that a week.

(lol when I started writing again after like a week, that's all I wrote then I quit again. I'm so laaazy!)

(like 2 months later…)

Lots of falls later…

"UUUGH" I'm sick of this place!

All I've done so far is fall… fall… fall…

I've twisted my ankle to bad it hurts to LOOK at it.

Spiders, zombies, and skeletons, oh my!

I need a life…

Falling down a waterfall, my arms crossed and pouting, my cheeks flushed with anger.

How do I get out!

I want my momma…

I'm so so soooooo sorry about the suber duper slow update of evilness.!

I am so lazy it's was hard to write. If you didn't guess already, I am hyper right now, which NEVER happens, so this is like the apocalypse!

Also, I am sorry it's so short, like I mentioned earlier, I lost my inspiration and couldn't think of anything, so I had to stop using details and just end it bluntly. I did manage to do the "fall-at-the-end-of-the-chapter" thing.

I am sorry if you reviewed after I typed up the beginning, if you review again, I promise to mention you in the "hopefully" next chapter.

I am taking requests on events that may or may not happen, depending on if I like the idea or not;think of it as a filler of sorts.

School is starting soon and I am scared, and excited. There will be so many new people I don't know, as well as old ones I know I can trust.

And as I love to say before every new school year, "LET THE DRAMA BEGIN!"


	3. AN

Hi guys!

Sorry to disappoint, but this is just an author's note.

I have good excuses for not updating though, so don't yell at me please!

School just started, and I'm taking ap (advanced placement) classes, and the teachers are hilarious, but they swamp with homework! I even had like 3 pages the first day

Another thing is that I was writing a new chapter, got pretty far into it, then had to go to the bathroom.

So I went. Then came back, and someone had closed it so I lost all my work! Ugh…

So I just wanted to notify my lovely readers that I WILL be updating this story, but it may take me awhile, ok?

I will try to update every 2 weeks, but at least once a month.

If I have a lack of support, the story will be abandoned. No point in writing it if no one reads it. Keep that in mind.

Thanks, and bye for now!


	4. sorry, AN2

Hello, readers! I am so so so soooo sorry! This is yet another AN, but this one has a purpose. I wanted to let you know, I am sick of my Pen name, it's stupid, and makes me sound like a crazy fan-girl in love with an anime character! So, I am changing it! I have changed it to:

Hosoi Kurai, which is Japanese for slender dark. The link to my page may be different, please notify me if it is, if not, yay! If it is, I'll fix it!

I did have a personal thank you to everyone who reviewed, but, that got deleted so, yeah


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hey there! First of all, I would like to say these things to the following people:

Pipecleaner: sorry I didn't thank you in the last chapter, I was in a hurry and didn't have time to do so. I will keep writing!

Zeengy: I will ;) the plot is forming fast in my head!

Guest: thank you!

Greyskull20: thank you! I will try to continue but now that school is back in it will be harder. (I read both of the stories, love them!)

Intersceptor: hehe short and sweet huh? Thanks!

Absol24: I love absols! I am very well aware of the errors, but I can say most of those may be due to my computer correcting things without my permission, and me not catching it.

AlwaysInWonderland: OMG thank you so much! I love minecraft as well (xbox and pc, too) the thought of endermen helping just popped into my head, and I guess it's okay! You've inspired me to write a new chapter and try to upload every week/two weeks. Tell me if you do post a fic! I'll definitely check it out!

Anonomas: okay, tip. You spelled anonymous wrong ;). But thank you very much!

SwordsOfEternalLight: geez your username is a word monster! Yeah like I said up there ^^^ the errors are not my fault. Hmm, I can't really tell if that's a compliment or an insult, but I'll take it as a compliment! Ah yes I did have writer's block, but the cave was a planned event, so she won't be getting out anytime soon! Well maybe, but that's for me to know and you to find out!

Shado-chan: okay, you can be the queen, I'll be the princess! Lol. Yeah, I am almost as clumsy as her irl, so I guess I'm making fun of myself. Yup, the Endermen take the cake for the best! That's a nice Idea, I'll think about it!

Awesomenessy: it's coming, albeit very slowly. Nah not that dramatic, I love Sweden :3 you're awesome!

UnkowingEvil: I'll need it.

Steve: yeah I think everyone loves enderman. I try in free time, and deteails are something that's hard for a block game, but I'll try. Chapters are short due to laziness, and not much more, I'll try to make them longer.

Enderqueen Shado: ah, motivational insults? Uh o.k.

Bryan: Yeah that makes me sad. That is the first bad comment, however I appreciate the criticism, instead of you just saying "THIS STORY SUCKS LAWL!" because oddly enough, that happens quite often.

Blue287: yeah I had a bunch of stuff on mine then my brother let his friend (they're both like 19 and 18) play on my character and he died and I lost EVERYTHING! I was so mad! Eh people are too lazy to review, I guess. So does that mean you hate my story but are just saying you like it? Yes, I do know what me gusta means, in fact, me gusta your comments.

Blue287 (again): I plan to have her meet villagers and find stuff, just later. I always listen to music while I write.

Blue287 (3): yeah, ap sucks. I didn't want to take them. Yeah homework is horrid.

EnderFan101: I will! Thank you, yeah writers block sucks! I totally forgot about the dragons, I'll try to put them in at some point!

Guest: I'm trying!

(be grateful I spent time replying to all of you! This took me a long time!)

(this is the part I thought I lost! Turns out it auto saved! I love my computer!)

NOTE: you may see me spelling enderman- endermEn, if I do please correct me, it's reflex to spell it that way.

AN (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ):

I was struck with a lovely case of carpal tunnel syndrome, and was not able to get on the computer. I still have it, but screw the doctor! I do what I want!

I am going on a trip out of state, 6 hour drive. Bringing my laptop so, I PROMISE you guys at LEAST 2 chapters will be posted. Maybe 2 today, 2 tomorrow. I am SO sorry about not updating, but, as you see, I have a good excuse. The beginning of this, with all the thank you's and stuff, was originally going to be a chapter, but since this ISN'T my laptop, and I didn't want to mess with the email and stuff, I'm just posting it now.

I know this is a long author's note, but I AM updating this weekend, be waiting for the new chappy(s)!


	6. Lapis Lazuli and breakdowns

Welcome, readers, to the third chapter of TQOM. Sorry for the slow update, but as I said in my AN, I'm busy.

THIS IS A DIVIDING LINE! IS STUPID AND WON'T LET ME USE REAL DIVIDING LINES!

I am NOT a happy camper right now.

I've fallen more times than I've counted math in my head. That's a lot.

After falling down that LOVELY waterfall, I slammed my head on a rock and got knocked out.

So I wake up in a pool of my own blood, astounded that nothing ate me while I was down.

I walk around looking at the walls. Like I said earlier, everything looked real, so looking at the walls and everything else was rather cool.

I came upon a patch of lapis lazuli (sp?) and stared at it.

It was beautiful.

It was a bright blue color that sparkled purple in the flame of my torch.

I reached over and put my finger on it as if it were porcelain.

It was smooth, slick almost, and was naturally like that.

No one had touched it, so there were no scratches or fingerprints.

I reached into my bag and slowly sat down, still staring at the beautiful stone.

I pulled a torch out (don't ask how) and sat it near the cold stone walls.

That was my marker as to where the gemstone was.

(yes, I KNOW lapis lazuli may not be a stone, but I want it to be, so boo you!)

(also, sapphire is my birthstone and the colors are similar, my birthday is 9/30/? So my birthday is Sunday.)

I desperately searched for iron.

I don't know what possessed me, but I WANTED that lapis, and I was going to get it.

I walked forward, and realized I was shaking.

'What's happening to me?' I thought.

I was overcome with greed.

'Did that stone do it?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was worried by my extreme need to have the stone, but still trekked forward to collect it.

'hey, it's kinda like the Lord of the rings,' I thought.

After a glint on my torch caught my eye, and I stepped that way, pleading that it be iron.

I did a happy dance at the sight of the glinting mineral.

Then I stopped, and stared.

It looked funny.

Like a metal square in the middle of a dirt wall weird.

I swiped my hand across it, mystified

I 'eeped then giggled

It was so freezing it tickled my hand.

More like shocked, but you get the general idea.

Then I collapsed against the wall in a sobbing mess.

The shock of everything had caught up to me and I thought about my life.

The happy moments, the scary moments, the sad moments, the shocking moments, the embarrassing moments I usually tried to forget about and avoid,

My dog, my friends,

My family…

I wonder how they're doing.

Are they okay, fine without me?

Was my existence erased from Earth?

Do they remember?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time I was done crying, I was a sobbing and shaking mess curled up by a cold dirt wall.

Shortly after I had begun crying, my torch burned out and was now a pile of wood and ashes on the ground.

The temperature had dropped drastically and rapidly and I could only assume I had cried the rest of the day away and it was now dusk.

I felt so horrible I wanted to curl up on myself and lay there forever.

Then I was struck with a new found determination.

Maybe they don't remember me… but if I die, how can I find out?

I stood up fast, ignored the cold and dizziness from laying down for so long, whipped out my pickaxe, and slammed it into the iron.

I slammed it into the iron with force, over and over until it cracked and fell.

Then I grabbed it and dug further.

Eventually my pickaxe crumbled and fell to the ground in shining pieces.

I panted and picked up my earnings.

Then I walked back slowly, exhausted and still shaking from my breakdown, slumped in front of the lapis, and sighed.

Then I laughed.

A big laugh, filled not with humor, but with sorrow and bitterness.

I stopped when the laughs threatened to transform into into sobs and I carefully lowered my body to the floor, ignoring the screeches of nearby creatures.

I closed my eyes, fully intending on sleeping, whether it cost me my life, or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter was sort of dark.

I was wondering, should I change the rating to teen? Later on I plan of having mild language, blood, and violence.


End file.
